Love's Whispers
by picrusher
Summary: Love comes quietly to Jean-Luc and Beverly. P/C


**A/N: **Well here's my second ever TNG-P/C one-shot and it's just a little something, something for your amusement. It's a little smutty, a little fluffy, a little cliché and predictable as hell but the idea came to me so who am I to spit in the face of my muse? As far as a time period for this, I would say this takes place after Attached…when I do not know. Thank you to all who read and enjoyed my last one-shot! I also want to thank Cori for the beta. :)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. TPTB are solely responsible for keeping these two apart. I am, however, responsible for making sure they have a little red-blooded humanoid fun once in a while.

**Love's Whispers**

She was a vision bathed in starlight. She was his dream come true. And right now, she was all his.

At the sight of her, lungs held breath hostage. For a moment he thought his eyes deceived him. Then she smiled and he knew everything was just as it should be.

Their night had started and progressed as all the others did. Dinner, wine, conversation, light flirting. But when it came time for their usual goodnight everything changed. At the door their lips touched, not in the friendship they'd come to know but in passion.

Without any discussion of doubt, they moved fluidly from the exit to the bedroom. Eagerness drove their feet until they both collapsed gracefully on his bed. Clothing peeled feverishly from anxious bodies then floated through the air to its final destination. Finally heated skin met heated skin in a lover's embrace.

Her body shook uncontrollably as the weight of what they were doing fell upon her. He slowed his already languid movements and looked at her. When he saw the expression on her face, he stopped completely.

"Beverly, look at me," he requested softly.

She slowly complied. Once her eyes met his, he stared into them and waited several moments for her to tell him to stop. When she didn't he started his careful motions again. He locked her in his stare, not letting her look away and not letting her recede into the depths of her fears.

It had taken them too long to get to this point and he'd be damned if either of them were going to back out now because of unfounded panic. Especially since he knew she loved him and she knew he loved her. It didn't matter that they'd yet to voice the actual words; he didn't need her to say it, he knew it…he felt it. And he ached for her to see the love in his eyes as he showed her with his body just how deeply it went.

"Just keep looking at me, ma chérie," he murmured, staring at her for a few more seconds. His breath dove into his chest. "Are you sure?" he asked, needing to be absolutely positive she wanted to continue.

She nodded as she shifted her hips up to meet his. A long moan slipped past her lips as he joined her movements. With each of his unrelenting pushes, she strained to keep her eyes open and focused on him. As his love poured out into her, her shields began to weaken until they practically disappeared altogether.

"I love you," he said, as his pace began to accelerate erratically.

His words combined with the feel of him within her crumbled every doubt she'd ever held. She met each thrust with her own until she arched into him and screamed out in release. Each slowed their movements as his warmth met her insistent pulsing.

A sigh of contentment flooded through her body as their tensing muscles began to relax. He smiled then shifted them so they were facing each other but still joined. Reaching up, he smoothed a few strands of her hair away from her face.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, Beverly." He leaned toward her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Her breaths were deep and urgent. She couldn't seem to catch them, not with him still inside her…not with him making the declarations he was. Her eyes closed as she tried to find the strength to speak.

"Beverly?" he asked quickly, worried she was having regrets.

A small chuckle fell from her mouth. "I'm fine, Jean-Luc. I just need a moment to compose myself," she said in her soft lisp.

When she reopened her eyes, he saw the tears they held. His hand went to her face. He caressed her cheek and placed a whisper of loving kisses over the tracks of her tears.

"What's wrong?" He waited for a second. When no answer came, he shifted. Propping himself on his elbow he looked down at her, concern painting his face.

She groaned at the loss of him then wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Her head fell to the firm flesh of his chest. She breathed him in deeply and found comfort once again from the warmth of his body.

"Beverly?" he asked once more as he cupped the back of her head. "What's the matter?"

"Why'd you leave?" she asked, a teasing lilt in her voice.

"I didn't go anywhere, love. I'm right here."

"No," she responded, lifting her head. "There." She looked to their lower halves then back up into his eyes.

He laughed then gathered her into his arms. Rolling her onto her back he entered her once more. "It won't happen again," he said against her lips.

"See that it doesn't," she baited with a raised eyebrow. She leaned up and kissed him. Several moments later she pulled away slowly. "Jean-Luc?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yes?" he answered, sensing an air of apprehension in her voice.

She smiled at him and slid her palm down his cheek. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Which is?"

"I love you."

Jean-Luc's smile nearly split his face in two. After kissing her deeply, he pulled back and gazed into her eyes. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear that." He quickly kissed her again. "I don't think I could ever grow tired of hearing it."

"Good," she said after a series of kisses. "Because I don't plan to ever stop telling you."

With a quick smirk, she rolled them then pressed into him. Her lips hovered over his as she began to slowly slide over him. Their moans mingled in the still air of his quarters. She could feel his love as he pushed into her with fervor. When his grasp on her hips tightened, she licked his lips until his mouth opened slightly.

"I love you," she breathed. A split second later she felt his passion explode into her. "I love you. I love you."

His eyes squeezed shut as her words joined with the feeling of her still moving above him. As she repeated them again and again, he felt her body start to tighten around him. The familiar stirring in his own took him by complete surprise. Opening his eyes, he looked into the crystal blue of hers.

"I love you," he said through bursting pants. "So much."

"Jean-Luc…"

Before she could finish her thought, she lost her control. This time when her body shook it was from the intensity of her release. His continued professions of love had completely pushed away the last of her fears.

She'd never felt so content in her life. Blanketed in his love, she settled next to him as sleep threatened to take her. The last thing she heard before the black of unconsciousness claimed her was their unified kiss of love's whispers in the air.

The End.


End file.
